


亡怨

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 寡妇门前是非多（？）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 奥尔什方离开之后，那个男人心里就缺失了一块。他仍然继续冒险，继续旅行。本来或许有一天，光阴会治愈他的伤口，又或许只是留下一道不时裂开的疮疤。本来。约稿，dalao说可以放出来，然后我今天终于爬起来了x（并找回了ao3的帐号密码）奥尔光前提的，师兄和美丽搞小寡妇的短篇，重点是抢别人老婆的感觉。应该算是纯肉。搞得很过分，请不要忽视这个警告。（（.....希望现在找到的确实是最后一稿（咸鱼蠕动）
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 95





	亡怨

冒险者手指抓着一把柔软的黑发，发丝微卷，搔着他指间根部的薄肉。奥尔什方的头发会更直一些，他在高热中迷迷糊糊的想，同时感觉到一股又粘又烫的精液正从在他体内勃发的阴茎喷薄而出，是精灵的精液…不属于奥尔什方的，另外一个精灵的精液洒播在他腹内，这已经不知道是第几次了，他甚至感到腹涨，却仍然不习惯。

要是他是女人，此时想必已经怀孕。怀上了伊修加德上议院议长的私生子。他觉得好笑，却不想放松牙关笑出来，这样男人会亲吻他，把舌头伸进他嘴里。

已经变得陌生的黑发男人的嘴唇现在正在他乳首边上留连，不时啃咬。很长一段时间以来，他的胸口又热又痛，总是布满粗暴的痕迹。私生子出身的男人们或许是潜意识里仍然保留有对缺失的母乳的留恋，即使曾经在巨龙首，那位私下向他宣誓，会热切的吻他的手背和全身每一寸的骑士也喜欢对他的胸肌下手，他被揉弄得柔软，在男人甜言蜜语的哄骗下同意被涂上药水，那些奇药让他时而像女人一样分泌乳汁。他的骑士骑在他身上狠狠干着他时，喜欢吸吮他的乳汁，布满青筋的阴茎则激动的在他体内射精。当时为了让勉为其难同意不公开关系的丈夫满意，每一次他都会有几日无法下床，胸口被玩得肿胀，体内被灌满浓精，几乎失去了人格，只是一个情欲的容器，

在那些日子里，艾默里克偶尔会悄悄拜访他们，说是有军政要事找巨龙首指挥官商量。有些时候，他会有精力听一下两个精灵的会议，他们信任他，不会让他避嫌，他也几乎是左耳进右耳出，只记得自己靠在椅子上懒洋洋的休息，看见坐在他的骑士和伴侣对面的黑发精灵总是在桌边会玩弄着修长的手指，目光有意无意的碰上他的胸口。精灵的目光滚烫灼人，似乎能隔着衣料看见内在。 他感到不舒服，总有几个瞬间，美貌的神殿骑士团总长的眼神 ** **让**** 他联想到毒蛇。但当时的他一次次的打消自己的念头，进行自省。艾默里克确实精于算计，但克己复礼，德行无可挑剔，不时流露出来的优雅和体贴更让人心生好感。当初在置办秘密的誓约典礼时，他们需要一个知晓秘密的帮手，艾默里克是唯一的人选，也确实守口如瓶。

后来奥尔什方猝然离世，岁转时迁，他收拾起心情在异国乃至异世界忙碌，已经不再时常回去伊修加德。有晚，他落榻乌尔达哈的旅馆，艾默里克来到他房门外，带来一瓶清甜的蜜酒，一包涂满糖浆的饼干。他那时真的又惊又喜，笑着欢迎客人进屋，他们畅谈过去，他喝得酩酊大醉，意识模糊。

艾默里克用黑布蒙住他的眼睛，用裹在锦缎里的手铐锁紧他的手脚，然后把阴茎放入他体内，先在旅馆里上了他一次，让他带好肚子里的精水。在那个星芒节的夜晚，天空飘着细雪，他被塞进窄小的木箱里运输，昏昏沉沉间听见雪落在木箱上的簌簌响声，旅途很漫长，他被送到不知何处。

那晚之后，直到现在，他没有再看过阳光普照的大地。大多数时候，他眼前只有一片漆黑。

"非常抱歉……在你习惯我的身体之前，可以先戴着这个。"议会长经常为他扣紧眼前的黑布，态度谦逊有礼，总是带着几分歉意。但不管是进入他的身体，在他体内射精，还是对他用药，都毫不客气，会在事后道歉，甚至表达谢意，却并不考虑询问他的意见。 当然，以他现在的处境，他的意见自然是不重要。

他责骂过，拒绝过，诅咒过，也哀求过，后来他发现无论他发出什么声音都会取悦身上挺动悍腰的男人，每次他的声音变调，被活生生操成了哭腔，男人的声音就会变得惬意，甚至隐约有几分笑意。

最后他选择了缄口不言。男人便变换了兴趣，也不强求他出声，而是喜欢看他被精液灌满， 腹部膨胀隆起，阴茎却再也射不出一滴的模样……最后，尿水不受控制的离开他体内，淌满他的双腿。

"说起来……英雄阁下，你知道吗？奥尔什方阁下每逢喝多了蜜酒，就会说他早想把你锁起来，每日每夜都侵犯你，如此一来，你的身体很快就会被调教得合不拢双腿，体内永远装着他的子种， 总有一天你会连自己是谁都忘了，再也不能走路……"

"……闭嘴！"他恼怒至极，忍不住出言打断，怒火让肌肉不自觉的绷紧，内脏挤压住体内性器的感觉让他不适。"不许侮辱他。"

"这就是……所谓的爱情了吧。你爱他，他也爱你，作为他过去的友人，我很清楚他对你的爱情，超过你爱他的程度……但是英雄阁下，你其实不够了解这些，像我们这种出身的人，就会很清楚，爱情是一切邪恶的起源。"

艾默里克叹了一口气，在他体内慢慢抽插，每次进来都极用力，性器的冠部一上见一次撞上他的膀胱，他又感到尿意。可是如今双腿被分别固定在床的两边，体内的药力持续发挥作用，镣铐上依附的魔力让他无法运用以太，他能有什么办法。要是向艾默里克提出要求，就像一开始他会做的一样，肯定又是被拒绝，还会被盯着阴茎，这精灵欣赏他被操到射出来的样子。

"……所以他每晚都想拥抱你，你却抛下他一个人，每次有你的英雄事迹传来，他就知道你又在鬼门关逛了一圈。他在你面前表现他最好的一面， 他知道你会想要看见一个怎么样的他。只是，要是他看见现在我对你做的事情……你可能不会相信，他确实会教训我，在之后，他必定会加入进来。"

精灵美丽的脸凑过来，温热的鼻息和舌头侵犯着他的颈侧和左耳。他哼了一声，对这些言辞不以为然。活人能随意描述死者。温柔的精灵已经不在这个世界上。

同样的，那个自恃于自己的力量，大胆无畏，无所不能的冒险者也不再存在了。他尽管憎恶昔日的伴侣被过去的友人这么贬低，却也无法一拳打到这个人脸上出气。他尝试去咬这个精灵，却被灵巧地闪避过去。

“一派胡言……你永远比不上他，你才会这样说他。”

当黑发精灵终于在他身上享受够了，慢慢把阴茎拔出去的时候，他把唾沫吐到那张精致过分的脸上。

看见精灵慢慢摸上被吐到的地方，他咧嘴冷笑。

“你最好能关到我死。”

“这件事，确实有可能做不到。”精灵也微笑，这笑容并没有特别阴冷，甚至有几分干净温和，仍然是那副完美的议会长兼任神殿骑士团高洁的总长模样，却居然让他有一瞬间胆颤心惊。

男人闭上眼睛。

“今天也辛苦你了……至于我们先前说的事情，时间会证明一切……用不了多少时间的，耐心等待就好。”

说着他赤身裸体下床，在穿上衬衫后，做了一件要是被他的崇拜者知道必然会大跌眼镜的事情——把沾满阴茎的精液抖到躺在床上的囚徒身上，这才提起裤子，扣上腰带，披上外套，恢复那副被秘银之眼和渡鸦周刊都变着花样夸奖，几次宁愿偏离稿子题材，也要拐弯抹角赞颂的模范政界精英的样子。

而囚徒已经开始意识不清，对身体上的精液也无动于衷。有时候冒险者会想这种事情就像狗撒尿标记地盘，他也嘲讽出口过，只有一次。那次完美的议会长大人同意了他的看法，然后为了满足他的联想，尿在了他体内，尿了不止一两次，却堵住他的尿孔。

那还是在强逼他喝了一壶又一壶的水之后。

又是被强奸的一日过去了。

尽管以艾默里克每次不得不离开作为日期的衡量标准多半有问题，不过如今别无他法。地下室没有日光，只有一盏永远亮着的小灯。

他听见门锁扣上的一阵阵响动，金属门封得死紧，那把锁也极其复杂，在失去了武器，以太被封死的现在，他就算能下床，怕也是打不开那道门。

然而伟大的艾默里克阁下却仍然把他的手脚捆得死紧，这个恶徒……说到底，只不过是个懦夫而已。

他是长年刀口舔血的冒险者，是心如静水，骨如玄铁的战士，没有必要害怕，也不用为之痛苦。绝对不用。

又一次挺着被注满精液的高耸腹部，被满满的膀胱和精灵浓度高的重精压在床单上，下身合不拢的穴口被微冷的空气灌入……在再次陷入昏迷之前，他又是这样安慰自己。

他几乎不再抱有逃跑的希望了，只不过，以求逃避在噩梦里也遭到强暴的凄惨命运。

*

他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，很快又确定自己又做起了那个梦。

老是压着腹部的精液，总让他逃不开噩梦。他沮丧至极，看着天花板乌黑一遍，昏暗的斑点在空气里乱飞，灯光明明灭灭，每秒闪烁数次。

房间还是那个房间，只不过弥漫着黑暗和幽森鬼气。换做以前，在旅途里，他可以放出以太探测环境，即使是与幽冥鬼界关系再紧密的事情，只要并非是一无所知都多少能打消恐惧。接下来只要尽量鼓起勇气，拼命挥舞手中武器速战速决即可。

可惜现在他做不到了。

只不过即使以太被封，他也能知道这只是噩梦，而不是真正的闹鬼。

答案在他身上那些冰凉的肌肤触感。

他努力抬起下巴，只去看天花板，不看在他身上抚摸，咬着吸吮他乳头的蓝发精灵。

被冰冷的阴茎捅开他股内，艾默里克的那些尚且温热而开始变干变硬的精水被打开的感觉，简直就像是在现实一样逼真。

在这里度过的第一日，他就开始做这种梦。在第一次，他几乎信以为真。他刚被艾默里克强暴了，体内满是誓约对象以外的男人的精液，这种时候，本应该已经不在誓约对象的脸孔，给他带来一种诡异的宽慰和罪恶感。

他记得他当时似乎又哭又笑，艾默里克掺了药的酒和点心让他神志不清，控制不住自己的感情。他既为再次看见奥尔什方喜悦，又悲痛不已，精灵没有温度的身体甚至让他本能的产生了一丝恐惧。他强行克服这份恐惧，见精灵用一种温和的神情跪坐在他腿间，不言不语，只是开始解腰带，就努力放松下来，任由他的骑士把巨硕的肉刀插进他体内。

在奥尔什方还活着的时候，他们的媾合间，他并不经常如此配合。但在现在，要是再次见到这个精灵，哪怕精灵打算和其他人一起上他，他恐怕也能咬牙答应下来。

只不过等药效散去一些，他回过神，苍白的蓝发精灵仍然接着他体内艾默里克的精液在操着他。他的头在枕头上被撞得一耸一耸的，直往床头上撞，体内的阴茎兴奋得有些过头，青筋猛刮着他的肠道。

身前越来越紧，他想起艾默里克又用奇怪的凝胶堵住了他的马眼，艾默里克时常不允许他射精，最初他痛不欲生，后来变得不易勃起，几乎都快习惯了。而这点在当时提醒了他，换做奥尔什方，绝不会用这种方法折磨他。

他那天于是睁开眼睛，注视双手撑在他脖子两侧，挺动着腰猛插着他的“奥尔什方”的脸。

然后他看见那双熟悉的，总是温柔又热切的眸子里面只有满溢而出的淫欲，以及某种让人难以捉摸的漆黑情绪，一切封在冰冷如刀的目光之中。

那一双比强暴他时的艾默里克更阴暗的眼睛，绝不可能跟奥尔什方有半丝关系，把他吓得打了一个冷战。

而梦中的鬼魂见他目光惊恐，咧嘴冷笑，双唇间伸出血红的长舌，如蛇信子一样舔他的脸。

每次在梦的最后，他都在恐惧里被操得虚弱无力，鬼魂这点上也和艾默里克相似……想必是他清醒时被艾默里克折磨得过头，又对奥尔什方怀着思念，愧疚，埋怨，依赖等等复杂感情，才会在心里制造出这样的梦魇吧。

这一天，梦魇也是就着射进去的冰凉阴精，在他体内摩擦着自己的阴茎。

曾经是自由自在到连各国领导者都要敬他三分的英雄，如今却是这样连梦境都在被奸淫的囚徒。

他叹着气，又一次闭上眼睛，忍受体内进出的寒冷肉刀。

他不知道该不该期盼梦醒，毕竟那也只不过是进入另外一个噩梦罢了。

* 

奥尔什方刚去世不久的时候，偶尔冒险者要是在他处承受了一身创伤，会在雪夜里独自来到那块灰色的墓碑前，背靠墓碑席地而坐，在寰宇之下，放空大脑，等待着身上的温血和伤口被缓慢冰封，感受生命被一点点冷却下来。他想奥尔什方死的时候应该也是如此一番感受。

他年少时就已经过上了与武器，鲜血，疼痛，死亡为伴的日子。做冒险者的人，往往比一般人更熟悉离别的滋味，他曾经以为自己不会像普通人一样为哀痛所困，所以他能承担起别人不能承担的事物。直到在那些雪夜里，泪水早已干涸，血凝结成冰，他不再是意气风发的少年，发现原来自己也只是一个凡人。

从此他的心被挖空了一块，他知道自己不会再像个毛头小子一样坠入爱河了。余下的光阴将与风花雪月无关，反正他总是战争，阴谋和灾厄的漩涡的中心，也没有资格谈情说爱。

有时候，他几乎已经是像一个垂暮的老人一样，平静等待着死亡，并且对于那不知在何处的冥界抱有一丝期许，渴望在那里，能再次遇到在尘世间不再能相遇的灵魂。

那么他现在这样……到底算什么……

他睁开眼睛，体内冰冷的阴茎已经不在了，艾默里克也还没有回来，是难得的“幸福时光”。即使是在这时，他也仍然感觉得到腹内沉甸甸的精液。

身体又酸又痛，连稍微转动关节都很是费劲，舌底有麻意，是艾默里克给他用的药，确保他无法咬舌自尽。一切如常，房间里还是只有稍嫌幽暗的灯光，空气里残留的浓重性事后的气味。

这里不是冥府，但也不是人间。他无数次想过自己的死亡，却没想到有一天会被强行卡在生与死之间的地狱里。求生不得求死不能。

艾默里克每天都会到这个鬼地方来……他又是身处高位，万众瞩目的人，难道就没人觉得这样很诡异，来这里查看吗？他不抱希望的想。只觉得就算是艾默里克的仇敌发现了他也好。以前在巨龙首他就时常听艾默里克和奥尔什方谈论伊修加德圣座之下的血腥暗流，如今他巴不得那些恶人发现了他，之后无论他们想做什么……他只希望能离开这个鬼地方。哪怕是被杀掉，化为亡灵才能离去。

他无事可做，只好在心里默念了一遍那些鲶鱼族的可疑传说，祈求大鲶鱼的保佑。每天他都会祈求不同的玩意关照自己，今天实在是已经想不到大鲶鱼之外的名词了。

在心里念诵完三遍，似乎终于感动了上天，大鲶鱼神降下恩惠，他突然听见门外有脚步声。

而且，不是艾默里克的足音。

是镶钢皮靴走在石板路的声音。清脆，敏捷，又有几分谨慎。皮靴的主人多半是个战士，可是从轻盈的步伐判断，这人也熟悉探查……或许也精于暗杀。想到搞不好真的会被杀掉，他的心脏雀跃不已，甚至不介意自己这副赤身裸体，满身精浆的模样即将暴露在陌生人眼前。 

门外发生一阵阵开锁的响声。门外的人似乎在试着锁匙。响声没有持续很久，随即是巨响。冒险者看着门板迅速变形，居然像活物似的张开巨口。一切都发生得很快，但他还是看见了枪尖的残影在“巨口”里闪了一下，接着巨口后伸进来一只手，白色长袖，小臂结实，手指修长，看皮肤是年轻人。这只手打开了门锁。

门被打开了，门外的人是个年轻男子，有一头白发，很长，柔软的落在肩膀上。

冒险者愣住了，感觉灵魂也在一瞬间冻结。门外的男人似乎和他一个反应。有那么整整一分钟，他们只是互相对视着，冒险者看着那双冷灰的瞳孔在眼眶里微微颤抖，先一步让自己冷静下来。

他苦笑，扯动身上的铁链。“你能帮我弄断这些玩意吗……埃斯蒂尼安。”

埃斯蒂尼安慢慢走到他床前，现在他躺着，才察觉到这个精灵相当魁梧。而他长期被锁在床上，肌肉都萎缩了不少。

埃斯蒂尼安手里攥着长枪，没有立即动手释放他，他表情古怪，好像在忍耐着某种痛苦似的。

他沉默了好久，才开始说话。

“……我这两天回到伊修加德，见艾默里克那家伙有点奇怪，就动手调查了一番。”

埃斯蒂尼安的表现不同往日，冒险者第一次见他如此支支吾吾，像是在努力说出极难说出口的话。

“伙伴……以前我没和你说，自从被尼德霍格附身后，我的身体受到侵染，我眼里看见的世界……以太的流动，已经和以前不一样了。”

他难得放轻了声音，在床边单膝跪下来，和冒险者平视。冒险者仔细看着他的脸，感觉到自己眼眶的肌肉不自觉拉扯开来，眼睛睁得极大。

让他惊愕的，不仅是埃斯蒂尼安脸上出现的异状——那双冷灰的眼睛，现在有如龙眼，变化为尖锐的血红竖瞳。同时，白发精灵身上释放出惊人气势，这压力无疑又是和邪龙袭击伊修加德那天，他走过废墟和逃命的人群时所感受到的一样，是属于七大天龙的威势。

“……其中有一点，我变得……大概就是能看见弥留在人间的怨气吧。现在艾默里克全身被邪气缠绕着，幽冥的以太笼罩着整个神殿骑士团总部……普通人看不见这种情形……尽管艾默里克表面看起来正常，但很有可能已经受到蛊惑，就和我以前遇到的一些人一样。于是，我跟踪他，想找到怨气的源头。”

冒险者看着他的长枪的尖端仍然指向地面，没有抬起来的意思，脸色慢慢变得惨白。

“怨念不一定是死者的本意，有时候是灵魂消散的那个瞬间，足以控制自我那一部分以太前往以太界，生前压抑着的阴暗愿望却对人间恋恋不舍……伙伴，无论那个鬼魂是谁，看起来他的目标就是你。我们现在要找到源头才能解决问题。你对这种事……有什么印象？”

冒险者想起每夜的噩梦，那个长着奥尔什方脸孔的怪物。

“……一切都是那鬼魂的错吗？”

“未必如此。也有人会刻意把怨念缠绕在身上，要是他和鬼魂的欲望共通，他会得到实现愿望的力量。”埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉，眼神变冷下来。

“……以艾默里克现在的实力，连我也不能和他硬碰硬，那种浓度的怨气会侵蚀肉体，污染灵魂，他已经不算是人类了。”

冒险者只觉得全身发冷，苦笑起来。“所以你也不能放开我……我现在，还活着吗？”

“……无论是人间还是冥界，都属于你。振作起来，纠结于这些概念解决不了问题。”

埃斯蒂尼安叹了口气，抬起膝盖放到床上，然后来到他腿间，双臂撑在他脸侧。

冒险者脸色苍白，埃斯蒂尼安这个动作，就和艾默里克平日里一样。

“为什么……”

“你的灵魂太虚弱了，再这样下去，你会失去自我。”白发精灵解开腰带，冒险者全身发抖，不敢置信的看见肿胀的肉茎从精灵胯间弹出来。

那是一根古怪而丑陋的生殖器，布满粗大的青筋，茎身上长着零星的黑鳞，甚至还有些许肉刺。它就像是一种进化间的生物，只是勉强还保留正常的形状，正向另外一个方向进化。

冒险者这段时间已经被男人的阴茎插惯了，看到又有一根古怪的性器对准他下体，胯间是本应该能救他离开这个困境的友人……他下意识摇头。

“别进来……埃斯蒂尼安，求你了……”

半龙的精灵缓缓进入他体内。他穴口传来被液体流过的感觉，他知道在埃斯蒂尼安的竖瞳里现在他私处是什么模样……被男人的生殖器贯穿，开拓，还流出了其他男人之前射进去的精水。

“……你就当成治疗。”

埃斯蒂尼安挺进到深处，夹紧他性器的内腔黏膜让他舒适至极。他不确定自己是不是也被此处鬼魂疯狂，邪淫的欲念影响了，此刻他只想永远留在这具身体里。

他有一点没有清楚说出来……艾默里克极有可能是故意行事，如此一来便可以拘禁这个世上最强的男人，而且破坏他的神智，损毁再重塑这个强大的灵魂，把他从一个光之战士，变化成只能辗转在男人胯下的淫物。

他操弄着伙伴的身体，有一段时间，他似乎失去了理智。上一秒伙伴还在不断摇头，要他拔出去，他无动于衷。他体液里热烈的以太和混有龙族因子的体液可以中和伙伴体内满溢而出的阴气，已经被污染的灵魂必然会拒绝他。

但是下一刻他却是正在撑开眼皮，低头看见伙伴眼睛睁着，瞳孔扩散无神，一动不动。要不是胸膛仍然在微微起伏，他会怀疑人已经被他活活操死。

男人的肚子已经鼓了起来，就像突然怀了个孩子。他却发觉自己依旧还是不想把性器拔出来，见男人的双唇张开，他把手指伸进去，里面也是又湿又热。他心里升起罪恶感，他突然很想把阴茎放进男人的嘴巴里。

他控制住自己进一步的欲望，在男人体内又射了一次后就拔出阴茎。下体赤裸的皮肤一接触到空气，他就开始怀念男人的身体，欲念如蚁群咬噬大脑。

他闭上眼睛，忍耐着，重新提起裤子，扣上腰带。他的身体有千万个不甘不愿，手臂重得像是各挂了一块巨石。

他深呼吸一口气，眼睛已经恢复原本的形态，他转头看向门边，熟悉的黑发精灵穿着便服，轮廓在黑暗走廊里显现出来。

“你是故意的。”

埃斯蒂尼安蹙着眉，冷声道：“以前我一直认为，你内心尽管比一般的小鬼阴暗，但是情有可原，而你最后走上了正道。看来我错得离谱。”

“让你失望了，我很抱歉。”艾默里克彬彬有礼，即使是囚禁的性奴暴露在长年的好友眼前，也气定神闲。“不过，你又是怎么发现这一点的？要是我没猜错……正是因为你现在发了疯的想要继续拥抱他吧。要是我丧失了自我，那样我就会一直留在这里，不分昼夜的享用他的身体。”

埃斯蒂尼安攥紧长枪。

“我确实是很失望，真是想象不出来，你能在这种事情上也恬不知耻。”

“他身体里的现在可不是只有我的精液……你们都喜欢假装看不见自己的欲望。”艾默里克笑了一下，表情没有一丝虚伪，是在认真地表示出不赞同，仿佛看见别人犯错了一样。他举起左手，以太在房间里聚集，在他手心托起一股阴暗的怨气。“你那双恶龙的眼睛看得见这是谁的欲念和遗恨吗……那个男人一生光明磊落，死后却再也控制不住真正的自我。埃斯蒂尼安，你想要死后也像这样，无意中控制别人侵犯你又爱又恨的人，自己的灵魂却只能在另一个世界苦等……不对，你应该做不到，龙血浓度高的人各方面的欲望都比普通人强得多，尤其是性欲。” 

他松开手，那股怨气飘向埃斯蒂尼安，却在碰到白发精灵前襟时散成一团光点。

埃斯蒂尼安冷着脸，绷紧手臂的肌肉。

“不用担心，你带他走吧，我不会阻止你。”艾默里克用几乎是怜悯的眼神看着他们，道：“我没有必要阻止你们。你会带他走，然后你们都会回来……不过正下着雪，衣柜里有外套，给他好好穿上吧。无论如何请保重身体，不要感冒了。

*

艾默里克转身离去，埃斯蒂尼安快步上前，发现走廊已经是空无一人。艾默里克如烟雾似的散去了。

要找出这个人倒是不难，艾默里克不会轻易放下他在伊修加德的职责，要是想对付他们，他也可以尽情利用手里的权势。埃斯蒂尼安回到冒险者身边，见满身精液的人族仍然人事不省，他走去打开衣柜，发现里面确实有不少衣服。一半看来属于艾默里克，另外一半小得多，是给矮小人族的。人族的衣服都很新，没有一丝皱褶，房间里不见有熨斗，看来艾默里克很可能之前从来没给人族套上衣服。那么他为什么准备了这些，是早就料到有这一天吗。

埃斯蒂尼安挥枪击碎人族身上的铁链，给昏迷中的人穿好衣服，又撕碎一件艾默里克的衬衫，用来垫住男人的下体，避免精水弄湿裤子。

他把横抱起来，走出门外。

外面确实正在下鹅毛大雪，正是夜间，寒风彻骨，如鬼哭般在山脉间宛转。这里是库尔札斯西部的山脉，当年灵灾发生后，山民被迫离开气候颠覆变化，再也难觅到食物的故土。早有人预料到在变得渺无人烟的群山之间会孕育秘密和阴谋，不过换做以前，埃斯蒂尼安怎么也不可能想到他会在这里从好友手上救下他身手不凡的伙伴。

伊修加德圣座毕竟是艾默里克的地盘，他把紧闭着眼睛的男人绑到陆行鸟上，驱使黑羽的大鸟往中部奔跑而去。

*

由于绕了远路，陆行鸟翻山越岭，等抵达巨龙首时，天空已经泛出一块冰冷的惨白色。天气恶劣，黎明的阳光看起来并不美，反而像是冻僵尸体的皮肤。如埃斯蒂尼安所料，福尔唐家三子看见他们后先是惊愕，然后是不知所措。他只说伙伴是在战斗里受了伤，然后因为着凉生病，耗尽了体力。那个小少爷赶紧给他们一间干净的客房，又让人去准备热汤，年轻的精灵在他面前说话结结巴巴，做事倒是比以前利索了。

他简单的表达了谢意，年轻人使劲摇头。

“当年……奥尔什方去教皇厅之前，其实我刚好有遇见他。他请求我说，他很可能会一去不回，要是这样，他希望我们尽量的好好照顾这个人。”

埃马内兰抬头看向挂在墙上的上一任指挥官的画像，苦笑道：“这两个人……一定关系很好吧。就算奥尔什方已经不在了，灵魂也一定在另一个世界保佑着他，要是他发现我把他放着不管，等我去到那一边，一定会被狠狠教训一顿的。”

埃斯蒂尼安也看向画像，蓝发的骑士被画师刻画得栩栩如生。每次看见这幅画像，对世间堂堂正正的英雄英年早逝的惋惜就油然而生。

他问埃马内兰， “……你知道他们是什么关系吗？”

年轻人低下头，“那种事情我也不清楚，因为……你知道的，奥尔什方的身份比较复杂，大哥和家族里其他的一些人从前很难接受他。他其实很少和我跟大哥，还有父亲说话。在我印象里，他两次主动找我们，基本上都是为了这个男人。第一次是恳求父亲庇护他，第二次就是把他托付给我们……我也不敢随便说这是什么关系。”

“谢了。”埃斯蒂尼安沉下脸。“我先把他抱到房间里。”

冒险者一直昏迷不醒，在清晨和午间，埃斯蒂尼安给他喂了肉汤，到了下午，那双蓝色的眼睛终于睁开了，只是较以往蒙上了一层白雾。

他一发觉自己已经得到了自由，就立即从床上滚下来，埃斯蒂尼安拎着装满热水的木桶进房，正好看见他蓝眼睛的伙伴赤裸着双腿，茫然无措的坐在地上。

不仅是因为被捆起来性侵了数不清的日夜，也是因为灵魂里的损害和侵噬——遭到破坏的东西不会被复原，龙的精液只是抑制住了的阴气的进一步侵噬——然而，灵魂控制着肉体的行为举动，要是灵魂被损毁，肉体自然是变得不那么好用了。

他把利害关系说给了冒险者听，蓝眼睛的青年到最后看起来像是想要哭，嘴角却挂着苦笑，侵噬的影响也反映在精神上。他仍然能拥有自我意识，就已经是相当顽强。

冒险者知道自己没有了其他选择，只好在他面前老实的张开了双腿，他挺身进入的时候，栗色的脑袋一直转向另外一边，故意不去看他，尽管被他顶弄得一直发抖，阴茎显然已经无法出精，一直流出透明的稀水，也只是直直看着前方发呆。

他一直做到了晚上，直到暮色降临，不得不暂时离开男人的身体去点灯的时候，他已经察觉到自己开始失控。人族伙伴的身体确确实实的给他带来了从未品尝过的极乐。甚至连人族痛苦的眼神，都令他入迷。人族每次高潮时尤为痛苦，那根阴茎已经无法勃起射精，只会像失禁似的流水，那种病态的可怜模样，也让他感到很美。

他本来不该再做下去的，伙伴的身体已经被他的精液装满了，本来其实只做两三次就足以达到效果。然而他无法知足。巨龙总是如此。

伙伴或许也开始察觉到他的异样，被内射之后，偷偷看了他几次，眼神几番变化。在上半夜人族一直紧紧攥住他的衣袖，向下扯着他半褪的衬衫，到了下半夜，他下巴抵在伙伴的额头上，闭上眼睛暂时休息，没一会儿，身下的人像小动物一样轻动，他睁开眼，看着人族努力想把他的身体抬起来，摆脱钉在体内的阴茎。

他任由这个人徒劳的乱动，以这样的身体想脱离他的性器，纯粹是痴人说梦。人族努力了几十次，每次都成功把他抬起了一点，又失了力，让他的阴茎向下进入得更深。他听见人族呼吸有愈发急促，很是挫败。

最后呼吸声完全消失了，他知道为什么，他已经又变硬了。

见人族不再动，在黑暗里，他开始慢慢挺腰抽插。

他的伙伴现在肚子里肯定还沾有不少艾默里克的精液，他开始想，奥尔什方以前有没有在这张床上，也像他现在做的这样操弄过这个人？要是有的话，会有多少次……数十次，数百次，数千次？

“埃……埃斯……蒂尼安……”

他沉浸在自己的思索里，胸口一阵阵裂痛，全身却极致的快乐。直到伙伴软弱得不像他的声音传来，他低下头，见身下的人脸色涨红，瞳孔扩散，才发现自己又差点把人操昏过去。

“够了，我受不了……”

可能是想要证实自己尚有理智，他依言从男人的身体拔了出去。

他又点亮了灯，房间里的古董木钟指向凌晨四点，身后床上一直传来细小的声音，他回头看见男人在艰难活动自己的手脚，努力往床下爬。

股后和腿间都是自己精液的人想要离开床，这个画面让他有一种隐秘的怒意。

“你还动不了，要是想去哪里，跟我说就行了。”

“那么，大概钢卫塔那边。”

他心脏猛的抽动了一下，目光冷了下来，他知道他应该有罪恶感，应该为之内疚。然而体内的龙血却沸腾着，咆哮出一连串充满淫欲和怒气的名词。

“为什么想去那里？”

“散心……求你了，请帮我把衣服拿过来。”冒险者最后在床边坐下来，苦着脸，满腿都是他的精液。“我都不知道我上次看见夜空是什么时候的事情，感觉就像上一辈子。”

冒险者的声音实在可怜，何况满身都是他精液的味道，这一点取悦了他。他走到房间的另一头，从行李里翻出衣服，回来用布沾了木桶里放冷了的水，几下子把男人擦干净，帮他穿好衣服。

深夜的巨龙首仍然布满巡逻的卫兵，卫兵们熟悉他们两人的脸孔，见他们出门，没有查问半句。冒险者无法控制好自己的肢体，只能被绑在他的陆行鸟上，大鸟一路迎着风雪向北飞奔，眼边的景物在埃斯蒂尼安的眼里越来越熟悉。有几次，他独自来缅怀过那个人。一个年轻的相识猝然离世，任何人都会难以释怀。

那块墓碑出现在视野中的时候，他拉住了陆行鸟的缰绳，跳到雪上给冒险者解绑，然后横抱着这个人来到墓碑前。

冒险者伸手努力去够着墓碑。

“谢谢你……把我放下来就可以了，我想独自呆一会儿。”

埃斯蒂尼安看着依靠着墓碑坐下来的男人，又想到这个人现在满肚子他和艾默里克的精液。

“我会在附近看着你。”

他转身回去，找了棵歪树把陆行鸟的缰绳绑好，回头见冒险者已经爬到了墓碑的另外一边，靠在那里坐着。

他抬起头，这几天的天气相当糟糕，星辰被水汽吞没，天空混沌一片。那个男人想必是在被强奸了无数次之后，深切怀念起了温柔的恋人吧。这种天气，任何人都不会有仰望夜空的闲情雅致。只能思念往昔的灵魂。

然而他逝去的恋人，多少也算是这一切的元凶。艾默里克诚然是故意让怨念和自身合二为一，但很难说，他是不是正因为看见了鬼魂的遗恨，才萌生邪念。

他又站了一会儿，天地间都很安静，他却莫名其妙开始感到不舒服。他又看向墓碑那边，仔仔细细的看，发现男人一直一动不动。

他立即几步跑了上去，转到墓碑后方，见男人脸色苍白的坐在那里，双眼紧闭，胸口心脏的位置，插入了一把小刀。

小刀插得很深，只能看见雪杉木制的刀柄。

他想起先前男人让他背过身去拿衣服，这个人，要真的和奥尔什方有关系，那么或许就会很了解房间。一处兵营驻地的客房，藏有兵器再正常不过。

他注视着男人苍白的脸，高热的龙血在体内怒吼。恶龙霸道残忍，不讲道理，此时催促着他把男人吞噬到体内，达成永远的结合。

“……我早对你说过了吧。”他紧紧蹙着眉头，“纠结生死的概念，现在解决不了任何问题。”

*

冒险者慢慢醒转，睁开眼睛，想着莫非真的存在冥界，可以让他可以在这块传说之地来一场新的冒险。

他毕竟上过许多次战场，也杀过太多的人，在床下暗格找到的小刀尽管算不上锋利，但只能精准刺入要害就能当场毙命。而他绝对不会捅错地方。

然而，眼前出现了白色的雪，和灰色的石头。

他的头似乎一直在向前撞，已经有点痛了，零零星星的雪在他的手臂下，他的身体趴泥上，可是一点也不冷，甚至很热，他身后似乎有一个火炉……尤其是在他的腹内，可以说是滚烫了。

他抬起头，看见墓碑上熟悉的铭文。脸色逐渐变白。

下体也是一阵阵熟悉的快感，一双大手握住他的腰，用他来套弄阴茎，在他胯间，泥土特别的湿，白色的粘液残留在小碎石上。

“……你在做什么？”他努力回头，脑子里混乱不堪，也不知道自己此刻是怎么样一番心情，只知道嘴唇一直哆嗦着，很不好控制。

“为什么……为什么会……”

他的目光对上男人一双血红的尖瞳，瞳孔里充满欲念和邪恶，他突然又想起了那些梦里奥尔什方脸孔的幽灵。

“你要是还不明白，就不需要知道了。”埃斯蒂尼安咧嘴，笑得有几分凶狠，如同恶龙露出尖牙。

“艾默里克这件事倒是说得没错……好了，我会带你回他那里，而你就算什么也不懂也没有关系。反正过不了多久，你再也记不住任何东西。”

“你在说什么……”

冒险者的额头又撞到了墓碑上，同时一股热流冲进他体内，比艾默里克和奥尔什方的精液都要滚烫。他想到自己已经学会了用身体分辨这些男人的精液，不禁感到绝望。

奥尔什方冰冷的墓碑摩擦着他的额头和前发，身后却含着另一个男人的肉棒，如此的冰火两重天，他不知道该如何面对，只知道大脑空白。

“我应该已经死了……”

“艾默里克一直把你绑在床上，没有解开过锁，他有给你吃过饭吗。”

埃斯蒂尼安感觉男人的肌肉骤然收紧，舒服得又硬了起来。

“你其实不是意识不到……既然你还想活下来，我就给你注入了生命力。”

他按住男人栗色的头发，磨着牙冷冷的笑。“苦着脸想要的东西，别人给了之后马上又扔到地上。就这样吧，你好好的继续活下去，我好好的继续操你，直到阴间里的那个人气到冲出来抢人为止。”

前任苍天龙骑士的声音不同于往常，变得疯狂而冰冷，让冒险者想起这个男人的过去。在某方面来说，他是这个男人的师弟，当时也是在这一带，他和埃斯蒂尼安打成一团，曾在心里暗自认为这个盗走龙眼的男人不近人情，蛮横无理。在后来他很快就推翻了心底的这个印象，还自我反省了一番。

然而现在恶龙却骑着他，他的额头抵住奥尔什方的墓碑。

他呆呆的看着地面，这些日子无数暗无天日的记忆一并涌上眼前，然而他还将往更深处堕落……往无穷无尽的，地狱的最深处之下。

他睁着眼睛，但这个时候，他已经什么都看不见了。

只有泪水溅上墓碑，润湿了奥尔什方的名字。

fin


End file.
